


Unexpected

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Human AU, Trans Female Character, but it serves her well!, falling for Grelle in more ways than one, poor Mey is still clumsy, they're both written as bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: A tumble backstage during a college theatre production has surprising but felicitous consequences for Mey Rin.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous Tumblr prompt requesting a Grellrin kiss that shouldn't have happened but is regretted by neither party.
> 
> This story does require a little suspension of disbelief. Realistically, someone probably would have noticed Grelle and Mey Rin given the hustle and bustle that normally goes on backstage during a production. However, we're assuming that Grelle was in an isolated corner, where prying eyes would have been less likely to notice her kiss with Mey. ;)

The kiss shouldn’t have happened, and it wouldn’t have if not for Mey Rin’s innate klutziness. She was working crew for a play put on by the college’s advanced acting class, the kind with the crème de la crème of the theatre majors in the starring roles. By volunteering, Mey Rin would receive some much-needed extra credit in Drama I, which had turned out to be surprisingly hard for a Gen Ed course. And she got to see Grelle on a daily basis, which was amazing, yes it was! Mey Rin still couldn’t believe she was moving props around in close proximity to one of the prettiest, funniest, most dramatic women she’d ever laid eyes on. Naturally, Grelle was the lead. She was _perfect_, and Mey Rin often peeked at her from behind the backstage curtain when she was delivering her lines, blushing profusely the whole while. Of course, she’d never actually spoken with Grelle—Mey Rin figured that she must be like a speck of dust to someone as popular and talented as her. She’d never worked up the courage to even say hello, though she fervently wished she could.

Maybe destiny lent her a helping hand by having a stray prop lying around backstage on opening night. A prop that caught Mey Rin’s foot, causing her to trip and sending her careening with a squeak of dismay on top of Grelle, who was seated in a chair preparing to change shoes. The next thing she knew, Mey Rin’s nose was practically touching Grelle’s, and she was staring into a pair of startled but greatly amused green eyes. “Why, hello there,” the star purred, and Mey realized that Grelle had both hands around her waist, preventing her from falling further. Mey’s heart hammered furiously as she registered the fact that her hands had landed squarely on Grelle’s thighs. The lighting was extremely dim, but she could still make out the contours of that beautiful face. They were so close she could hardly _stand _it!

“Are you all right, love?” Grelle asked in concern. Mey Rin tried to answer, but no sound would come out. Unbidden, her body leaned forward while her mind watched in confusion.

Grelle’s lips were soft and cool. Wait. Mey Rin was kissing her. She shouldn’t do that, should she?! But then Grelle sighed in a way that made Mey Rin feel strange and wonderful things, and one of her hands buried itself in Mey Rin’s hair, yanking her farther forward. Grelle’s tongue slid into her mouth, exploring her upper palate, and Mey Rin’s hands somehow found the delicate, sensitive skin beneath Grelle’s shirt. She didn’t care that other people might notice them. Let the whole world see! She just wanted this to _continue_…

But Grelle reluctantly withdrew. “I’d best be off for my next scene, darling—but don’t worry,” she tittered, making out Mey Rin’s crestfallen expression. “Meet me in the green room once everyone else has left for the night.”

Mey Rin tottered and fumbled her way through the rest of the night’s duties. Grelle had kissed her back and wanted to talk to her! Any minute, she was going to wake up and realize this was a crazy dream.

After the curtain closed and the other students went off to celebrate a successful first run, Mey Rin raced to the green room. Grelle was leaning casually against a wall, though glittering eyes betrayed her excitement.

“The little lady who stole my heart!” she declared, bowing with a flourish. “May I have your name?”

“M-mey Rin,” Mey stuttered, covering her crimson face bashfully. Grelle pulled down her hands, forcing Mey Rin to look at her. She slowly traced a line from the base of Mey Rin’s wrist up to her elbow and back again. Her touch was deliciously unbearable, and Grelle smiled seductively when she saw the obvious pleasure it brought to Mey Rin.

“I am most certainly pleased to meet you, Miss Mey…though I suppose we already became _verrrry_ well acquainted backstage, didn’t we?”

Mey Rin trembled. “I’m so sorr—”

“_Non, non, chérie_!” Grelle cut her off, holding up a perfectly manicured finger commanding silence. “Why the hell would you be sorry? _I’m_ not.”

Mey Rin’s eyes filled with happy tears. Grelle was _glad_ they’d kissed?

Grelle’s hands travelled down to cup her hips, and Mey Rin shyly looped her arms around Grelle’s back. “I was thinking I could take you out tonight, if you’re not too tired,” Grelle continued, her voice lowering to a sultry croon. “I know a nice little Italian place. Very romantic.”

“I’d love that, yes I would!” Mey Rin trilled ecstatically.

“Splendid!” the other woman laughed. Then, her eyes narrowed playfully. “But first, I think you owe me another kiss. The one from earlier was _much_ too short for my liking.”

Looking back on it years later, Mey Rin knew she never could have guessed she would meet her girlfriend (who became her wife shortly after they graduated) in such an unexpected fashion. Grelle still teased her spouse about literally falling for her. Life was funny that way, though. Sometimes the unexpected things turned out to be the very best ones.

**Author's Note:**

> green room: a room where performers can relax before and after a performance, or between scenes. As a general rule, it isn't literally green (at least from my experience as a musical theatre kid)


End file.
